dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-American Comics Vol 1 23
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Frankie Fowler Other Characters: * Al Maloney * Delia Day * Harvey Drake III * Mary Locations: *Delia Day's hotel room *State prison *Pelican Club Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Huey Hunkel * Antagonists: * Big Eddie Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Wash * Miss Snap Antagonists: * Spies Other Characters: * Mac Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Boris * Nada Other Characters: * McGrath * * Truck Tarbell Locations: * ** ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * , G2 Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Sins of the Father is reprinted in . * Joe's Appointment is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * After The Red Tornado is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * This issue includes an Adventures in the Unknown vignette, "Rescue on Mars (Part IV)" by Carl H. Claudy and Stan Aschmeier. * Green Lantern and Irene Miller chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Atom and Mary James chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * The Red Tornado chronologically appeared last in ''All-Star Comics'' #4. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: ** "Mutt & Jeff" and "Cicero's Cat" by Bud Fisher ** "Daisybelle" by Gene Byrnes ** "Popsicle Pete the Typical American Boy" ** "Rescue on Mars. Adventures in the Unknown featuring Ted, Alan and Jack" by Carl H. Claudy ** "Crime, Inc." by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = * The cover to this issue erroneously portrays Alan Scott wielding his power ring with his right hand. Alan Scott is left handed. | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Green Lantern (Volume 1) | Links = * All-American Comics article at Wikipedia * Atom article at Wikipedia * Atom biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Lantern article at Wikipedia * Green Lantern biography page at GL Corps * Green Lantern biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe'' * Hop Harrigan biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Red, White and Blue article at Wikipedia * Scribbly biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}